Isaac Sumdac
Isaac Sumdac (アイザック・サムダック, Aisakku Samudakku) is to the 22nd century, while Henry Ford and Bill Gates were to the 20th century. His invention of versatile reliable automaton robots revolutionized every industry and the American way of life, and turned Jump City into a major manufacturing center once again. The founder of Sumdac Systems, he is also the father of Sari. Isaac is a genuinely loving, devoted father who cares deeply for Sari, who has worked hard to craft elaborate gifts for her and to help her make friends. And he is an ethical businessman who sticks to his beliefs as well, staunchly refusing to manufacture military weapons despite the potential revenue they could bring in to his company. But Isaac Sumdac has got one overbearing flaw that constantly lands him in very dangerous situations: he may just be the single dumbest smart person the world has ever seen. He has virtually no interpersonal skills to speak of, and doesn't understand people in the slightest; Isaac will believe just about anything anyone tells him, if they act sincere enough when they do so. And it's not just other people that he has trouble dealing with—Isaac is prone to getting so wrapped up in his work, that he hurts himself as well, actually forgetting to eat and drink sometimes. When engrossed in a project, he clearly finds it hard to remember that there is a world outside his lab. And then there were those...incidents involving the robotic head in his lab. And the incidents with the robot's ''real'' friends, but let's not dwell on the past. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Tom Kenny (English), Takashi Nagasako (Japanese) Gallery Personality Relationships Friends and Allies *Sumdac Systems *Serlion *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Ratchet **Prowl **Omega Supreme *Carmine Fanzone *Titans North **Red Star **Argent **Kole **Gnarrk **Wonder Girl *Titans South **Pantha **Wildebeest **Hot Spot **Herald **Jericho *Titans East **Bumble Bee **Speedy **Aqualad **Más y Menos *Titans West **Bushido **Bobby **Melvin **Timmy Tantrum **Teether *Honorary Titans **Kid Flash **Killowat **Lightning **Ravager **Thunder **Tramm *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl *Wreck-Gar *Cybertron Elite Gard **Ultra Magnus **Jazz **Sentinel Prime **Blurr **Safeguard ***Jetfire ***Jetstorm Family *Sari Sumdac (adoptive daughter) *Darius Sumdac (brother) Neutral *Darius Sumdac *Elita-1 *Red X *Soto *Terra *Jinx *Wasp *Constructicons **Dirt Boss **Mixmaster **Scrapper Rivals Enemies *Blackfire *Kitten *Angry Archer *Meltdown *Colossus Rhodes *Meltdown's Experiments *Nanosec *Professor Princess *Headmaster *Master Disaster *Slo-Mo *Dreadscar *Ternion **Plasmus **Overload **Cinderblock *Mumbo Jumbo *Dr. Light *Puppet King *Trident *Mad Mod *Warp *Atlas *Control Freak *Killer Moth *Fang *Cironielian Chrysalis Eater *Master of Games *Punk Rocket *Johnny Rancid *H.I.V.E. **Brother Blood **H.I.V.E Headmistress **Gizmo **Mammoth **Billy Numerous **Kyd Wykkyd **Angel **Steamroller **See-More **Private H.I.V.E. **XL Terrestrial *Professor Chang *Katarou *Adonis *The Source *Newfu *The Locrix *Shrieker *Mother Mae-Eye *Brotherhood of Evil **Brain **Monsieur Mallah **Madame Rouge **General Immortus *Psimon *Kardiak *Andre LeBlanc *Ding Dong Daddy *Chesire *Radiation Monster *White Monster *Gordanians *Decepticons **Megatron **Shockwave **Blitzwing **Lugnut **Soundwave **Swindle *Seekers **Starscream **Thundercracker **Dirge **Thrust **Sunstorm **Ramjet **Skywarp **Slipstream *Lockdown Powers and Abilities History Past As a youth in the small town of Paw Paw, Isaac Sumdac was working in his makeshift laboratory when what appeared to be a meteor struck the ground close to his home. Investigating, the young Isaac was shocked to discover that the "meteor" was, in fact, the severed head and arm of a giant alien robot. Isaac, of course, had no way of knowing that this was the noggin of the evil Decepticon leader Megatron, but that ultimately was of little importance to the boy, as the tyrannical robot was well and truly in stasis. Isaac disassembled the head and studied it, eventually learning to reverse-engineer its technology. Using this futuristic alien technology, Isaac was able to build himself an incredible robotics company, which grew and grew over the next five decades, but which stage it was responsible for mass-producing legions of robot workers that had become a part of everyday life in Jump City. Megatron's head and hand was kept in Isaac's personal lab in his business headquarters, Sumdac Tower. Around forty-three years after he found Megatron's head, Isaac made another strange discovery. Noticing a flash of light in his lab, Isaac entered to find a strange metallic pod, containing a small, liquid metal body. Fascinated, Isaac reached out to touch the small creature, but received an electric shock that knocked him out, and turned a streak of his hair white. When Isaac came to, the liquid metal being was gone, and in its place was what appeared to be a human baby. Not knowing what else to do, Isaac "adopted" the child, named her "Sari", and spent the next seven years raising her as his own. Understandably, Isaac was reluctant to let Sari out into the world, and mostly kept her confined to Sumdac Tower, using robot tutors to educate her and building other robots to keep her company. Synopsis Appearances Episodes Games Books Comics Notes & Trivia Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Allies Category:Sumdac Systems Category:Scientists Category:Human Scientists Category:Technologists